Back From Hell
by BrokenWingsAndStillFlying
Summary: Luna has finally turned topside but she has changed, Lucifer has ridden her memory of any reminder of the three she left back on Earth. Can the Winchesters and Alice open her memories before she turns on them.


Prologue

All Luna could feet was pain as she was dragged away from her body and down to hell where Lucifer waited for her with a wicked smile. "Oh you hurt my feelings Lulu when you ran away," he said with a pout and a snap of his fingers and sent her to the rack. "Now you can stay there until you've learned your lesson," Lucifer said with a frown before turning and walking away from Luna leaving her screaming obscenities after him as they began to cut her up.

*Present Day*

Luna scanned the area coldly, her blood red eyes never missing any detail as she stood up from her grave and stalked towards a local gas station. She had been given orders from her master to get rid of any humans in the area and avoid the humans named Winchester and the vampire named Alice at all cost though she did not know why.

Luce had told her that she had spent her whole life in hell but Luna still felt that nagging sensation in the back of her mind that something was missing. Shaking it off she returned her mind to the orders that were given to her, Luna growled and stalked towards the gas station.

Unknowing to the humans she locked the doors with a flick of her tail before she began to shed blood. Her lips pulled back into a feral smile as she ripped through the puny humans, Luna's ear flicked as she heard a motor run that seemed familiar. She wished to check it out but her job was done and she could hear her master calling.

Dean stomped out of the car and towards the gas station, when he realized the doors were locked her peered inside before grimacing and yanking his head backwards. "She was here Sammy, and she left a present," Dean said nodding to the gas station before slipping back into the car where Alice was while Sam went to check out the gas station.

"Why is she doing this?" Dean muttered glaring at the station, the Luna he knew would never ever hurt a human being unless they were evil down to the very core of their soul. "I believe Lucifer has chained her mind closed I guess you could say, locking away all the memories of us, he must have her avoiding us," Alice said softly.

Sam shook his head as in no sign of her as he sat in the back seat of the car and soon they were off. It went again and again they would pull up to a gas station and find it slaughtered. They never knew of the hidden wolf in the trees watching them with piercing blood red eyes.

"Dude let's just call Cass, he might be able to help," Sam told Dean as they walked back to the car where Alice was sitting with her hands over her face. "Same thing Ali," Dean murmured to her with a slight frown, "I saw her, but her eyes were red," Alice said shaking her head as she looked into the woods.

"Wait you saw her, and her eyes were red? Fuck!" Dean cursed before putting the car into reverse and driving away. "So when her eyes turn red that means she's evil?" Dean questioned Alice as he drove down the road and away from the gas station. "Yes, she is completely under Lucifer's control," Alice said making all three grimace and glance at one another.

Luna couldn't believe it, she knew that car but she just couldn't place it, and the vampire in the car who looked at her like she recognized her. Shaking off the thoughts of the vampire and the car she pushed herself faster towards the old house where she was meeting up with her masters messenger.

Meg watched as the silver wolf stalked into the house, Luna had changed a lot since she went back down to hell. Her silver coat was now covered in scars from hell and from doing jobs up here, her once 'sky blue eyes' were now blood red making Meg grin. "Hello Luna," Meg purred as she shifted into her human form.

"What is it?" Luna questioned out her face stoic and emotionless as she waited for the messenger to answer her question, "Nothing, sorry they had me at knife point," Meg said with a shrug before she disappeared leaving a man in a trench coat in her place. She frowned as she read the man, "Who are you and where did you send the messenger?" she snapped.

Castiel was astonished, a year down in hell and Luna had changed greatly. Her usually inviting blue eyes were now cold blood red ones burning with hate, her stance which was ready but open was now closed and tense. "You have changed much Luna, but it is time for you to see the Winchesters," Castiel said reaching out to touch her forehead.

Luna reacted instantly, flipping away from the angel and shifting into her wolf mid-flip. She landed with a thump of her four paws hitting old wood as she growled at the angel, 'Luna come home now!' the raging voice of Lucifer echoed through her mind making her whine and shake her head.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion as Luna whined and shook her head before she lifted it and glared at him. Castiel leaped towards her as she turned and sprinted away from the angel and out of the house leaving Castiel glaring in frustration after the white wolf. When she was gone Castiel sighed before zapping himself to the bunker where the others were waiting.

"Well did you get her?" Dean snapped leaping from the chair while Sam stared hopefully after him. "No I did not, whoever is controlling her called her away before I could reach her," Castiel said softly saddened that he had failed the mission. "She must have a mind link with Lucifer," Alice said softly as all four slumped in defeat.


End file.
